Escale à la porte des mondes
by lolaxx08
Summary: Ace ce fait absorber par un anima en essayant de sauver Luffy. Il se retrouve dans le monde de Fairy tail. Comprenant qu'il est bloqué dans ce monde il cherchera un moyen de retourner dans le sien.
1. prologue

Bonjours à tous. Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Voici donc le monde de Fairy Tail et de One piece rassembler. J'espere que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

Ace n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était levé pour s'interposer entre Akainu et Luffy. Mais il avait été absorbé par une sorte de tourbillon noir, et depuis, il se trouvait dans une grande forêt qui lui était inconnu. Il avait réussi à faire quelques pas, mais il s'était effondré, épuisé. Pourtant, il devait absolument retrouver Luffy… Luffy, qu'il avait abandonné à Marine Ford. Mais il ne savait même pas où lui-même se trouvait, alors comment allait-il faire pour le rejoindre ? Une voix assez enfantine surgit alors au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un étrange chat bleu avec de longues ailes blanches.  
- Un chat... murmura- t-il d'une voix faible.  
- Natsu, dépêche-toi, il n'a pas l'air bien, reprit le chat. Le dénommé Natsu arriva enfin et regarda l'homme allongé au sol. Il était blessé et à moitié inconscient, il lui jeta un regard vide et essaya de se lever.  
- Je dois trouver Luffy... reprit-il. Le Dragon Slayer de feu ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Il souleva Ace et le mit sur son épaule.  
- On va le retrouver, ton ami, mais avant je te ramène à la guilde.  
Ace n'ayant plus aucune force ne se débattit pas, après tout ce gars avait dit qu'il allait rechercher son frère. Il s'évanouit soudainement, alors que Natsu accélérait le pas pour le ramener le plus vite possible à la guilde. C'est Happy qui arriva en premier dans le bâtiment bondé. Il alla voir directement le Maître, qui buvait encore au bar, malgré que l'on ait été en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il expliqua la situation à Makarov, et quand il eut fini, Natsu arriva avec Ace. Ils le déposèrent à l'infirmerie et Wendy soigna l'inconnu. Le Maître, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy et Natsu discutaient du nouveau venu à côté.

- Je vous assure… il est tombé du ciel, dit Happy.  
- Ouais, comme quand on a été absorbé par l'anima, ajouta Natsu.  
- Vous pensez qu'il vient d'un autre monde, Maître ? demanda Erza. Makarof hocha la tête. Il regarda le jeune homme endormi et soupira.  
- Oui, il vient d'un autre monde. Un monde que nous ne connaissons pas.

Pendant une semaine entière, Ace dormit. Il était toujours surveillé par un membre de la guilde. Un matin, il se réveilla enfin. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit Natsu, en pleine discussion avec Happy. Il fixa le chat, étonné, et se murmura, la gorge légèrement sèche.

- Un chat qui parle…  
Natsu et Happy sautèrent de joie en le voyant réveillé. Le fils d'Ignir se précipita sur lui en criant.  
- Eh ! Le vieux ! Il est réveillé !  
Il se calma un peu, se penchant sur Ace, et reprenant plus curieusement.  
- T'es qui ? Tu viens d'où ? C'est quoi ton tatouage dans le dos ? J'ai jamais vu cet emblème, c'est quelle guilde ?  
Ace le détailla, encore à moitié endormi, et soupira, se rallongeant et tirant la couverture sur lui.  
- Bonne nuit.  
Natsu le regarda, les yeux ronds, et ajouta légèrement plus fort :

- C'est qui Luffy ?  
Le fils de Barbe blanche se redressa d'un coup et regarda tout autour de lui.  
- Luffy ! Je dois retrouver Luffy !  
Il essaya de se lever mais Natsu le retint. Le Maître entra à ce moment-là.

- Tu ne le trouveras pas. Reste couché, tu n'es plus dans ton monde, gamin. Ton ami n'est pas ici.  
Ace se stoppa net.  
- Où suis-je, alors ? demanda-t-il. Le Maître lui expliqua tout. Le concept du pays, des guildes de mages, et de tout le reste. Ace écoutait silencieusement.  
- En fait, c'est juste une île où beaucoup de gens on mangé un fruit du démon.  
Makarov soupira en regardant Natsu.  
- Montre-lui.  
Le mage de feu ne se fit pas prier et invoqua de longues flammes qui parcouraient son corps tout entier. Ace, surpris, recula et tomba lourdement du lit. Wendy et Lucy l'aidèrent à se remettre dans le lit.  
- Impossible... c'est impossible, c'est moi qui ai mangé le Pyro-Fruit.  
Le maître de Fairy Tail reprit.  
- Ici, les mages ont parfois les mêmes capacités. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es plus dans ton monde. Tu es passé à travers un anima et tu es arrivé ici.  
- Et… comment je fais pour repartir ? demanda le pirate, comprenant enfin que sa situation était grave. L'ancien le regarda et baissa un peu la tête.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas de moyen particulier. Je suis désolé. Mais en attendant, tu peux rester à la guilde. Au fait… je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne nous connais même pas et on ne sait pas quel est ton nom. Je te présente Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Lucy et Carla. Ils font tous partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Moi, je m'appelle Makarov et je suis le maître de la guilde. Et toi ?  
Ace les regarda. Il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette bande un peu étrange. Il eut un petit sourire et répondit :  
- Portgas D. Ace. Je fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Dans le monde d'Ace, l'équipage de Luffy apprenaient la mort soudaine d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche grâce au journal. Ils priaient tous pour que leur capitaine soit toujours en vie malgré qu'il ne soit pas parmi les morts annoncés dans le journal. Mais il y avait eut tellement de morts à Marine Ford que cela mettrait certainement des semaines pour retrouver tous les cadavres. En plus de cela, il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de lui depuis trop longtemps à leur goût. Quelques jours après l'annonce, ils reçurent un message de Luffy. Dans deux ans, ils seraient tous réunis sur le Thousand Sonny.

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous à plus. Laisser un commentaire


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mission au port

Bonjour à tous, voici mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à chibiLuna pour sa review sa ma vraiment fait très plaisir. L'histoire est situé entre deux arc de Fairy Tail peu après la fin des jeux magiques . Sur cela je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre bonne lecture !

* * *

Ace rentra avec Natsu à la guilde. Lucy était encore en train de se plaindre à Wendy et Erza. À peine étaient-ils arrivés que les deux gloutons étaient déjà à table et mangeaient. Happy les rejoignit rapidement avec un énorme poisson. Ace regarda autour de lui tout en mangeant. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi qu'il était devenu mage de Fairy Tail. Il avait comprit que s'il voulait trouver un moyen de rejoindre son monde, il devrait parcourir le pays à la recherche d'indices.

Alors quoi de mieux que de parcourir le pays en effectuant des missions de mage ? Quand il ne partait pas en mission, il logeait chez Natsu qui était souvent absent de chez lui. Au début, Ace s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentrer, et Gray lui appris un jour qu'il squattait tous les soirs avec Happy le lit de Lucy. Cette dernière s'en plaignait souvent, d'ailleurs.

Erza arriva près d'eux quand ils eurent fini de manger. Elle tendit une feuille de mission à Ace, qui la lut rapidement.  
- Pourquoi tu me donne ça, Erza ? demanda t-il alors que Natsu lui arrachait presque la feuille des mains pour regarder ce qui était écrit.  
- Tu n'es encore jamais allé dans cette ville. Elle est très réputée pour son immense bibliothèque, il paraît que l'on y trouve tout et n'importe quoi. Tu devrais aller faire un tour là-bas. C'est peut-être ta dernière piste, Ace.  
Le poing ardent regarda la feuille et soupira, agacé. Erza se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas...

Mais elle avait raison. Il n'avait encore jamais été dans cette ville, et il trouverait peut-être un moyen de rentrer dans ses livres. Mais il savait que s'il ne trouvait rien, il y aurait toujours d'autres pistes. Il ne baisserait jamais les bras… Jamais. Natsu posa la feuille.  
- C'est trop cool, en plus c'est une super ville commerciale. Il parait que son port est deux fois plus grand que celui de Magnolia ! Dis Ace, on t'accompagne ?  
Le pirate soupira, levant les yeux vers le mage de feu.  
- Pourquoi pas, la récompense est assez élevée pour que tout le monde vienne.  
- Ouais c'est vrai, on va pas laisser un étranger traîner seul en ville. Il pourrait avoir des ennuis, ajouta Gray en s'approchant doucement. Ace soupira, il avait l'habitude de ces blagues pourries.

Au début, il croyait que le mage de glace ne l'appréciait pas, et puis au fur et à mesure, il avait comprit que Gray ne faisait que le taquiner un peu trop. La blonde s'assit en face de ses amis, d'un air désespéré.  
- On peut pas se reposer un peu ? Depuis des mois on enchaîne mission sur mission. Je peux même plus profiter de mon lit ! répliqua-t-elle en baillant. Erza se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Les missions n'attendent pas, Lucy. Il faut y aller avant que tout ne s'aggrave.  
Wendy posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la constellationiste.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, la prochaine fois, on fera une petite pause.  
La blonde soupira longuement, puis hocha la tête.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table avec leurs bagages. Lucy se plaignait encore, mais retrouva le sourire tout de suite en apprenant qu'ils allaient prendre le train. Ace et Gray étaient un peu en retard par rapport aux filles car ils traînaient Natsu, qui essayait de s'échapper. Happy, lui, voletait au-dessus d'eux, leur lançant quelques paroles d'encouragement.

Arrivés dans le train, Happy s'était mis à coté du Dragon Slayer, qui avait pris une drôle de couleur verte. Ace, Erza et Carla discutaient tranquillement. Wendy et Lucy regardaient le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, et Gray taquinait Natsu, qui n'arrivait pas à répliquer dans son état. Quand le train s'arrêta, Ace empoigna Natsu par le col et le traîna sur le quai. Lucy et Wendy descendirent en souriant, regardant les passants autour d'elles. Ils durent attendre un moment avant de pouvoir partir, car les bagages d'Erza étaient bloqués dans le train. Après vingt bonnes minutes d'acharnement, ils purent enfin sortir des quais.

Ils aperçurent alors la grande étendue bleue et les immenses bateaux qui se présentaient à eux. Le regard d'Ace se voila un peu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds sur un bateau ? Ça lui manquait tellement de naviguer sur les mers. Erza déposa une main rassurante sur son épaule et murmura :

- On y va, Ace. On va à l'hôtel, ensuite nous irons voir la personne qui a envoyé l'annonce.  
Il la regarda et hocha la tête, se remettant à marcher. Ils prirent une grande chambre pour loger tout le monde, puis partirent vers une vieille maison près du port. Un homme assez âgé leur ouvrit. Il semblait fatigué et les laissa entrer sans rien dire. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon et le vieil homme commença à leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Plusieurs mages puissants s'étaient installés dans un des entrepôts du port. En plus de cela, ils empêchaient les pêcheurs de rentrer au port et de partir en mer. Ace écouta attentivement tout ce que disait l'ancêtre. Il comprenait la situation. Si c'était des pêcheurs, ils n'avaient sûrement plus d'eau ni de quoi se nourrir à bord. C'était la pire mort que l'on pouvait connaître en mer. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Il se leva et promit au vieil homme d'arrêter ces mages. Les autres de la guilde firent de même et ils partirent vers le port rapidement. Natsu était devant et son corps commençait déjà à s'enflammer alors qu'il rentrait seulement dans le port. Gray soupira et regarda Ace, qui semblait se tenir à une distance étrange de l'eau. C'était un pirate, non ? Il le regarda et lança en riant.  
- Ben alors Ace, tu veux pas aller te baigner ?  
Le poing ardent répliqua indifféremment, continuant de marcher.  
- Je ne peux plus nager à cause du Pyrofruit. C'est la malédiction qui s'abat sur les personnes qui avalent un fruit du démon.  
Depuis deux ans, ils fréquentaient le pirate, mais ils n'avaient jamais su qu'il ne pouvait pas nager. Erza se retourna, étonnée.  
- Une information pareille. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, Ace. Ça aurait pu te coûter la vie.  
- J'y avais pas pensé. Après tout, dans mon monde, tout le monde est au courant, alors j'ai oublié qu'il fallait que je le précise.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtiment et Natsu ne s'arrêta pas, défonçant la porte alors que Lucy haussait les épaules, résignée.  
- On va devoir encore payer les réparations…  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur la porte détruite, car beaucoup de personnes sortaient de l'entrepôt, leur sautant dessus. En à peine quelques minutes, malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient presque tous assommés, gisant au sol. Natsu les détailla avec une mine boudeuse tout en s'étirant.  
- C'était vraiment pas drôle. On avait juste un coup à leur donner pour qu'ils tombent dans les pommes.  
Gray, lui, soupira et regarda les corps inanimés autour de lui.  
- Leur chef n'est pas là. C'est lui qu'on veut en priorité.  
- Bien. Gray, Ace, Natsu et moi allons faire le tour du port. Lucy, Wendy, Happy et Carla, vous restez surveiller ceux-là, ordonna Erza. Ils acquiescèrent et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

Ace marchait près de la digue, scrutant autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir le chef de la bande. Un peu plus loin, sur le quai, il voyait Gray qui marchait à peu près au même rythme que lui. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur l'océan, et sourit doucement.

Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville, et sans pouvoir rien faire, Ace se retrouva projeté dans l'océan. L'eau l'enveloppait comme un cocon. Il avait beau se débattre et nager comme un beau diable, il n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface et sombrait petit à petit. Il allait mourir noyé. Quelle triste fin pour un pirate. Il ferma les yeux, résigné.

Gray avait vu toute la scène et se précipita dans l'eau sans même essayer de rattraper l'homme qui fuyait. Quand il fut sous l'eau, il aperçut le pirate qui coulait de plus en plus vite. En quelques mouvements, il l'attrapa et le remonta à la surface alors qu'Erza, sur le bord, l'aidait à le remonter sur la terre ferme. Ace se mit à tousser violemment quand se retrouva à l'air libre. On l'allongea sur le côté et il ressentit la présence de Wendy derrière lui. Natsu arriva avec le coupable, qui était sonné et couvert de bleus. Il le jeta au sol puis s'approcha d'Ace.  
- Il va bien ?  
La jeune fille acquiesça alors que le pirate se redressait en se tenant la tête. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer.  
- Bien, Gray, attache ce gars, je vais chercher les autorités locales. Natsu, Wendy, surveillez Ace.  
Erza partit immédiatement. Quand elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle soupira, exaspérée, en trouvant Gray et Natsu qui se disputaient et Ace qui était déjà debout et qui surveillait le fautif et ses larbins avec Lucy, Wendy, Happy et Carla.

Après une bonne heure, Ace se trouvait enfin devant l'immense bibliothèque. Il entra et regarda tout autour de lui, sceptique. Ça lui prendrait des années pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il soupira et s'arrêta quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui.

En effet, la jeune bibliothécaire le regardait depuis qu'il était entré. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune entrer ici, et encore moins d'aussi beau. Elle ne cessa de le fixer, et quand il se retourna et croisa son regard, elle rougit, détournant la tête, se reconcentrant sur son livre. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, se penchant sur le bureau.  
- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?  
Elle releva la tête, rouge de gêne.  
- Euh... oui bien sûr, enfin ça dépend, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
- Je cherche des livres sur les mondes parallèles.  
Elle se leva en souriant.  
- Suivez-moi, nous en avons tout un rayon.  
Il suivit la bibliothécaire silencieusement. Elle lui donna alors une vingtaine de livres et il s'installa à une table. Après trois longues heures, il repoussa les livres en soupirant. Ce n'était que des romans ou des contes pour enfant. Il en avait trouvé un qui semblait intéressant avec un Kitsune offrant une fleur qui avait le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux, mais ce n'était qu'un conte, lui aussi. Il soupira en fermant les livres et retourna voir la jolie bibliothécaire.  
- Vous avez des livres un peu plus concrets que des contes... ?  
Elle le regarda sérieusement un court instant, puis se mit à rire doucement.  
- Mais voyons, pourquoi y aurait-il des choses concrètes ? Les autres mondes n'existent pas…  
Il soupira, la salua poliment et sortit de la bibliothèque. Encore une fois, tout ça n'avait servit à rien.

Il continua à marcher, regarda le ciel sombre, ennuyé. Erza allait le tuer, il était en retard pour le dîner. Il accéléra la cadence et aperçut dans une ruelle sombre un vieil homme agressé par deux mages, semblait-il. Il s'arrêta et intervint, envoyant les deux mages au sol, furieux. Les deux jeunes gens partirent en courant et il se tourna vers le vieil homme.  
- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête et le regarda, les yeux emplis de gratitude.  
- Merci, jeune homme. Sans vous, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose.  
Ace sourit en lui disant de ne pas le remercier. Le vieillard le regarda et sortit une magnifique rose noire et blanche de sa cape.  
- Tiens, prends ceci. Ce n'est presque rien, mais c'est tout ce qu'un vieil homme peut te donner pour te remercier.  
Ace le remercia en prenant la fleur et rentra à l'hôtel.

Quand il poussa la porte, il se baissa légèrement pour éviter une chaise que Natsu venait de lancer. Il soupira et Erza se leva, énervée, séparant Natsu et Gray qui se disputaient encore. Happy se mit à voleter autour d'Ace et regarda la rose.  
- Ouah, la jolie rose, tu l'as eu où ?  
Il expliqua alors sa rencontre avec le vieil homme et Erza hocha la tête de satisfaction, en le félicitant pour son comportement.  
- Tu commences à t'habituer, Pirate.  
- Tu as un problème avec le fait que je sois pirate, Gray ?  
Le mage de glace se redressa.  
- Ouais, j'ai un petit problème. J'aime pas partager ma chambre avec un voleur.  
- Un voleur... alors depuis deux ans tu ne penses qu'à ça ! C'est pour ça que tu dis toutes ses choses blessantes sur moi !  
- Oh, y'a pas que ça. Depuis que t'es là, y'en a que pour toi et ton stupide monde.  
- Mon… quoi ?! Tu aimerais, toi, vivre loin des tiens ? J'aimerais rentrer dans mon monde avec vous pour voir ce que tu ferais, toi !  
Et soudain, une lumière aveuglante apparut dans la main de Ace, envahissant toute la pièce.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu et laissez un petit encouragement. Si vous avez des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre. À la prochaine fois !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tomber du ciel

Bonjour voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je suis un peu en retard dessolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ses temps si avec le bac de français qui approche alors ça risque d'être plus irrégulier. Bonne lecture

* * *

Luffy était endormi sur la proue depuis un moment et regardait autour de lui en soupirant. Nami et Robin prenaient le café dans le salon. Chopper et Brook écoutaient les incroyables histoires de Ussop, Franky était à la barre et sifflotait, et Sanji était en cuisine et préparait le repas. Zoro, lui, était à la vigie et regardait par la fenêtre en baillant. Il venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste. Il regarda le ciel sans nuage et aperçut une tache noire s'approcher à vive allure de l'océan. Il reconnut alors le corps d'une personne, et l'eau l'engloutit dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussement qui réveilla le capitaine. Zoro ne réfléchit pas et plongea tête la première dans l'eau pour récupérer la personne qui était tombée. Presque tout l'équipage était penché vers l'eau quand il remonta à la surface en tenant une fillette aux longs cheveux bleu foncé. Celle-ci était inconsciente et très pale. Robin aida Zoro à remonter à bord grâce à une échelle de mains et il allongea la jeune fille sur le pont, s'éloignant assez pour que Chopper puisse l'examiner. Au bout de cinq minutes, Chopper se releva alors que la fillette toussait, expulsant le peu d'eau qu'elle avait du respirer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le renne, qui la regarda en souriant.

- Tu vas bien ? Zoro vient de te repêcher, tu étais tombée dans l'océan. Ton bateau a coulé ? Tu viens d'une île céleste ?

Elle le regarda calmement, puis fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler, mais très rapidement elle se recroquevilla et gémit de douleur.

- Je... je… je ne sais pas.

Luffy se pencha sur elle.

- Dis, Chopper, elle a pas l'air bien la petite. En plus elle a un drôle de tatouage sur l'épaule.

Le médecin ne répondit pas et regarda la jeune fille. Il lui sourit et reprit.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle releva la tête, fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, et Zoro la vit perdre le peu de couleur qu'elle avait retrouvée. Elle finit par enfouir à nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas... ça fait mal d'y penser...

Chopper la regarda et se tourna vers ses camarades.

- Elle est sûrement amnésique. Ça doit être à cause de la chute. Tomber de si haut cause beaucoup de dommages, elle a de la chance de ne pas avoir de blessures physiques.

Nami la regarda et s'accroupit à côté d'elle en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre équipage est un peu fou mais on s'occupera de toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire. N'est-ce pas capitaine ?

Luffy hocha la tête en souriant. La fillette sourit à son tour et les remercia tous. Elle croisa alors le regard de l'escrimeur et commença à comprendre que c'était lui qui l'avait repêchée.

- ... Je… merci pour... pour m'avoir sortie de l'eau.

- C'est rien, me remercie pas pour ça.

Sanji interrompit l'échange en se mettant devant elle avec des yeux transits.

- Dis ma petite, est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare un petit plat ? Tu dois avoir froid dans tes vêtements mouillés…

Nami l'assomma d'un coup et lui sourit.

- Bon, faudrait peut-être te trouver un nom, le temps que tu te rappelles du tien.

Elle la regarda et hocha la tête, avant que Brook n'intervienne.

- Et si on l'appelait la petite fille tombée du ciel dans l'océan ?

- Voyons Brook, c'est beaucoup trop long, il faut quelque chose de plus simple, lui répondit Robin, amusée.

- Sora... on a qu'à l'appeler Sora, lâcha Zoro en s'appuyant contre le mat.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris.

- Sora, ça me va, reprit la jeune fille en se levant.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zoro, puis il soupira et s'éloigna du groupe.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Sora resta à bord du Thousand Sunny. À la surprise générale, elle s'adapta très bien au mode de fonctionnement du bateau, comme si elle était déjà habituée à rester avec des personnes semblables à l'équipage. Elle ne fut pas du tout ébahie par les pouvoirs de Luffy, ni ceux de Brook ou encore de Chopper. Nami et Robin en dédirent donc qu'elle venait aussi d'un bateau pirate assez bruyant qui possédait quelques personnes ayant mangé un fruit du démon. Si c'était le cas, ils étaient sûrement morts. Le plus surprenant était que Zoro s'occupait de Sora souvent. Enfin, pas du genre Sanji… non, il restait silencieux, la surveillant dans ce qu'elle faisait, surveillant aussi les autres de l'équipage. Il allait la chercher pour aller manger, lui donnait quelques trucs à faire. Ça surprenait vraiment les autres de le voir ainsi.

Sora bailla une nouvelle fois et s'assit à la table. Sanji était vraiment difficile en cuisine. Le blond la regarda et soupira.

- Sora, si tu me demande si tu peux m'aider, ne traîn...

- Ferme-la, sourcils en vrille. Sora, viens dehors prendre l'air, coupa Zoro en emmenant la jeune fille dehors.

Elle le laissa alors qu'elle entendait Sanji jurer et envoyer une poêle au bretteur, qui l'évita. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière elle et marcha sur le pont, silencieux. Après un instant, il se retourna.

- Et si tu allais voir Chopper ? Tu es assez pâle, tu sais.

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête, partant voir le petit renne. Arrivée, elle lui sourit, et il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un des lits.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as, Sora ? Un problème avec l'équipage ? Ou tu te sens mal ? Tu as le tournis ?

- Oh… non. Je suis juste très fatiguée... et j'ai l'impression que... que d'habitude il y a toujours une personne pour veiller sur moi jour et nuit.

- C'est sûrement tes parents...

- Non... je n'ai pas de parents... enfin si, j'avais une maman... mais elle a disparu il y a si longtemps... je la cherche toujours avec…

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Chopper s'approcha d'elle, inquiet, et elle se releva brusquement, surprenant le renne qui recula et fit tomber ses nombreux produits. Sora les rattrapa tous et chuta en arrière. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la rattraper et tous les produits roulèrent sur elle. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Zoro, qui soupira.

- Chopper, prends tes produits pour que je la repose par terre.

Le médecin hocha la tête et s'activa à poser tous les produits sur son bureau. Une minute plus tard, Sora se retrouvait sur ses pieds et Zoro avait déjà disparu avant qu'elle ne le remercie. Elle soupira et regarda Chopper qui commençait à tout ranger.

- Pourquoi Zoro est comme ça ?

Le médecin se retourna et sourit.

- Tu sais, il est proche de toi, là. Avec nous il dort, il s'entraîne, il boit du saké… enfin, il est joyeux aussi, mais toi il te surveille tout le temps comme si il avait peur pour toi.

Sora hocha la tête et aida Chopper à ranger ses médicaments. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle savait déjà comment ranger tout sans qu'il ne le lui dise.

- Oh... Sora, tu as une excellente mémoire pour ranger tout ça aussi bien.

- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas regardé l'armoire avant qu'elle ne te tombe dessus. Mais c'est comme ça que je les rangerais, après ce que m'a dit Grandine.

- Grandine ? Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il en voyant que Sora commençait à reparler de son passé sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ma mère... c'est le dragon du ciel. Elle est très puissante, tu sais... mais elle a disparu il y a des années, en même temps qu'Ignir et Métalicana...

- Des dragons ?! Mais ce sont des créatures mythiques, non ?

- Oh, ils existent vraiment, je t'assure. Grandine m'a élevée comme sa fille. Je suis un Dragon Slayer, comme...

Elle recula, un peu pâle et ferma les yeux. Chopper l'allongea sur le lit et lui demanda de se reposer. Il partit ensuite, et retrouva tout l'équipage dans la cuisine.

- Vous allez jamais me croire… Sora est la fille d'un dragon !

Tout le monde le fixa, les yeux ronds, et Luffy éclata de rire.

- Ha, je le savais qu'elle était trop géniale cette fille ! Je vais lui demander de rejoindre mon équipage !

- Luffy, elle fait déjà partie de l'équipage, répliqua Nami en soupirant.

Zoro les regarda, silencieux, et se leva après avoir fini sa bouteille de saké. Luffy l'interpella en prenant son assiette à moitié pleine.

- Je mange ta part, Zoro.

Il ne dit rien et commença à partir. Sanji l'arrêta et lui tendit une assiette. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Tu vas bien voir la petite, non ? Donne lui ça, faudrait pas qu'elle meure de faim.

Il prit l'assiette en sortant de la pièce. Nami regarda la porte.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Zoro est étrange ?

- Oui, c'est comme si il était amoureux de...

- On dirait Shanks, coupa Luffy en parlant la bouche pleine. Tout le monde le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

De son côté, Zoro ouvrit la porte et découvrit la jeune fille assise sur le lit.

- Oh !... Désolée, Zoro, je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici...

Il soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle, lui tendant l'assiette.

- T'excuse pas pour ça, gamine.

Elle soupira, agacée, et mangea sans rien ajouter. Zoro resta assis, silencieux, regardant dehors. Quand elle eût fini, elle posa l'assiette à côté d'elle et se leva en face de lui.

- C'est toi qui m'as donné mon nom, non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler « gamine » ? « Fillette » ? J'ai bientôt 21 ans ! Même si j'ai encore l'air d'une fille de quatorze ans !

Il la regardait, surpris, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, légèrement pâle.

- Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Un petit sourire naquît sur le visage de Zoro.

- Non, tu as raison, Sora. Allez, viens à la vigie avec moi, faut que je m'entraîne et je veux pas te laisser à la merci du cuistot.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et fut trimballée jusqu'en haut de la vigie. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs et pendant toute la journée, elle regarda Zoro s'entraîner durement. Elle finit par s'endormir contre la fenêtre. Zoro s'arrêta peu après pour faire une petite pause et l'aperçut endormie. Il prit alors une couverture et la posa sur la fillette, puis reprit son entraînement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, déboussolée. Elle regarda la couverture et la serra doucement contre elle, et remarqua Zoro qui reposait ses altères. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Tu es enfin réveillée. Bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva en souriant. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, même si tout était encore un peu confus autour d'elle.

- Au fait Sora, est-ce que tu sais te battre ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre comme si elle cherchait une réponse, et un doux sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Je peux me battre, si il le faut. Mais je préfère guérir les gens.

- Tu peux te battre ? Tu me montres alors ? demanda t-il en souriant. Un sourire plus grand encore s'étira sur le visage de Sora en voyant que Zoro s'intéressait un peu à elle.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop petit ici, je vais casser quelque chose…

- Oh, tu es un peu prétentieuse là, Sora ! Même moi je ne casse pas grand chose, ici.

Pourtant, elle garda son sourire et prit la main de l'escrimeur, descendant sur le pont où presque tout l'équipage était un peu éparpillé. Elle regarda le ciel, s'éloigna un peu de tout le monde et pris une grande inspiration. Enfin, elle hurla alors qu'une tornade de vent sortait violemment de sa bouche, pénétrant le ciel.

- Hurlement du dragon !

Tout le monde regarda la tornade, choqué. Zoro fut le premier à éclater de rire quand la tornade disparut. La fillette se tourna vers lui.

- D'accord, tu avais raison, tu aurais démoli la vigie.

Elle sourit alors que Luffy se précipitait vers elle, complètement fou.

- Apprends-moi à le faire ! C'était super cool !

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de Sora, lui posant des dizaines et des dizaines de questions sur ses pouvoirs. Elle finit par vaguement y répondre et Luffy éclata de rire.

- Tu fais officiellement partie de l'équipage, Sora !

Nami le frappa une nouvelle fois en hurlant.

- Je t'ai dit qu'elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipage !

Tous les pirates éclatèrent de rire, et Sora essuya une larme de joie qui fleurissait au bord de ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'aller beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espere qu'il vous à plus laissé un petit commentaire


End file.
